Atsushi Murasakibara
|kanji = 紫原 敦 |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 16 |wzrost = 208 cm |waga = 99 kg |urodziny = 9. października, Waga |zespół = Teikō (kiedyś) Yōsen |pozycja = Środkowy |praca = |talent = Blokowanie i siła fizyczna |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 77 |pierwsze wystąpienie anime = Odcinek 25 |głos vomic = |głos anime = Kenichi Suzumura }} Atsushi Murasakibara (紫原 敦, Murasakibara Atsushi) był środkowym Pokolenia Cudów. Obecnie gra w drużynie Yōsen oraz bierze udział w Pucharze Zimowym. Nienawidzę Ćwiczyć, ale przegrywać jeszcze bardziej.- Murasakibara Atsushi. Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Murasakibara w związanych włosach Murasakibara jest nadzwyczaj wysoki jak na kogoś w jego wieku. Jest najwyższym graczem w całej serii, wyższym nawet od Papy Mbaye Siki. Ma fioletowe włosy sięgające do ramion, które opadają na jego twarz, odsłaniając zazwyczaj tylko oczy. Nie przeszkadza mu to w meczach, choć podczas starcia z Liceum Seirin w czwartej kwarcie widzimy go ze związanymi włosami. Nosi koszulkę z numerem 9. Osobowość Zwykle Murasakibara jest pokazany jako osoba, która wiecznie konsumuje słodycze. Przez swój wysoki wzrost jest trochę niezdarny. Wygłupia się w poważnych sytuacjach, co nie zawsze jest dobrze odbierane. Bywa lekko sadystyczny i dziecinny. Atsushi jest najbardziej rozmarzony z całego Pokolenia Cudów. Gdy na boisku, Kagami krzyczał na niego, wyobraził sobie chleb z dżemem, i od razu poprawił mu się humor. thumb|right|200px|"Prawdziwy" Murasakibara jako gracz w ataku Zmienia się gdy wchodzi na boisko. Jak sam ujmuje, gra w koszykówkę, bo ma do tego talent, a nie dlatego, że to lubi. Zawsze mówił innym, że czuje się znudzony, nie lubi, a nawet nienawidzi graczy, którzy grają w koszykówkę z pasją, także gdy przegrywają. Jednak dano do zrozumienia, że tak naprawdę kocha koszykówkę z głębi serca, ponieważ był w stanie aktywować Zone.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 79, strona 2 Według Kuroko Atsushi nie jest spokojnym typem jak może się wydawać. W Teikō było dokładnie na odwrót. Był tym, który lubił atakować, ale od kiedy koszykówka zaczęła go nudzić, w połowie gimnazjum przeszedł z ataku do obrony. Obecnie jego specjalnością jest obrona, jednak gdy w grze się zdenerwuje, wraca do siebie z przeszłości.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 73, strona 18 Historia Fabuła Międzylicealne Murasakibara pierwszy raz zostaje pokazany po meczu Kaijō i Tōō w Miedzylicealnych. Idzie korytarzem jedząc słodycze. Zostaje zauważony przez Kagamiego, który jest zdumiony ogromnym wzrostem koszykarza. Zostaje zawołany przez kolegów i okazuje się, że go szukali, bo się zgubił. Przechodzi obok Kuroko, który pochylił się, by zawiązać sznurowadło i kiedy słyszy "Murasakibara", ten już zniknął za rogiem, a Tetsuya nie był w stanie się z nim przywitać. Wstęp do Pucharu Zimowego Murasakibara poszedł razem ze swoim kolegą z zespołu, Himuro, na rozgrywki koszykówki ulicznej, chociaż Liceum Yōsen nie pozwala ich uczniom brać udziału w działaniach pozaszkolnych. Zgubił się i błąkał po terenie. Odnajduje Himuro, który ma zamiar grać przeciwko pierwszakom Seirin. Spotyka się z Kuroko po raz pierwszy od czasu gimnazjum i najpierw żartuje, grożąc mu, a potem czochra mu włosy, co irytuje Tetsuyę. Gdy niektórzy gracze pytają Murasakibarę o Międzylicealne, on odpowiada, że nie grał, ponieważ Akashi tak zdecydował. Przypomniał sobie, że przyszedł, aby powstrzymać Tatsuyę przed dalszą grą. Mają zamiar opuścić rozgrywki, ale Kagami zatrzymuje ich i wyzywa Murasakibarę. On odmawia i naśmiewa się z podwójnych brwi zawodnika Seirin. Taiga próbuje zawrócić go mówiąc, że jest zbyt przestraszony, by grać, co denerwuje Atsushiego, ale godzi się na grę. Prowokacja Kagamiego zadziałała. Murasakibara i Himuro dołączają do nieznanego zespołu, aby grać przeciwko Seirin. Puchar Zimowy thumb|left|200px|Spotkanie PC Murasakibara pojawia się, gdy Akashi wzywa Pokolenie Cudów na spotkanie. Aomine komentuje przybycie Kuroko z Furihatą, jednak Atsushi wtrąca się, mówiąc, że Daiki chodzi z Momoi. Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 113, strona 6 Jak zawsze Atsushi je coś słodkiego, tym razem czekoladę. Kończy szybko i bez efektu próbuje otworzyć paczkę chipsów, dlatego pyta Midorimę, czy pożyczy mu swoje nożyczki, ale ten odmawia. Wreszcie przybywa Akashi, który po rozmowie z Kagamim postanawia odejść. Na koniec Seijūrō mówi jeszcze, że wygląda na to, iż członkowie Pokolenia nie zapomnieli o ich wspólnej przysiędze. 1. runda Ogląda mecz pomiędzy Seirin i Tōō. Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 114, strona 16 2. runda 3. runda Ćwierćfinały Półfinały Umiejętności Obrona thumb|right|200px|Murasakibara blokuje [[Kagamiego]] Murasakibara głównie opiera się na swojej wysokość, by rozbić zbiórki, bloki lub wsady. Preferuje bycie w obronie, ponieważ nie lubi koszykówki i jest w tym najlepszy. Na ważnych meczach, jak w Pucharze Zimowym, jest zmuszony do dania z siebie wszystkiego i jego umiejętności są naprawdę widoczne. Widać, że ramiona Murasakibara'y są szczególnie długie. Potrafił zablokować strzały z Hyūga'i i Kagami'ego, gdy piłka była w drodze, więc znacznie wyżej niż na starcie. Góruje nad wszystkimi środkowymi drużyn i łatwo robić zbiórki.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 147, strona 8 Nawet Aomine powiedział, że Murasakibara jest silny i również on miałby trudności, by pokonać jego obronę.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 145, strona 3 Vice Claw thumb|200px|right|Murasakibara używa Vice Claw Podobnie jak Kiyoshi, Murasakibara potrafi używać swoich dużych dłoni do wykonywania zbiórek piłki. Dzięki temu może ją odzyskać znacznie szybciej i w szerszym polu.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 156, strona 11 Atak thumb|right|200px|Niszcząca siła Murasakibary Nie tylko bloki i zbiórki, ale także niesamowite wsady. Jego siła jest wystarczająca, aby odeprzeć trzy osoby i nadal wykonać wsad. Potrafi również wykonać wsad tyłem, nie mając wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zawrócić. U szczytu swej siły, był w stanie urwać i zniszczyć całą tablicę kosza.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 156, strona 16 Kiedy Murasakibara atakował, to można również zauważyć, że w przeciwieństwie do popularnego przekonania, potrafi rzeczywiście szybko pokonać, krótkie i długie dystanse.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 156, strona 11 Młot Thora thumb|right|Młot Thora Murasakibara wykonuje wsad zwany Młotem Thor'a. Jest to w zasadzie dwuręczny wsad z obrotem. Murasakibara ustawia się pod kosz, otrzymuje piłkę, skacze i obraca się w powietrzu w stronę kosza i wykonuje zaciekle dwuręczny wsad.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 156, strony 6 i 7 Ze względu na samą siłą w momencie obrotu, którą Murasakibara produkuje, to wygląda jakby otaczała go trąba powietrzna. Młot Thor'a może obezwładnić trzech graczy. Zone thumb|200px|right|Zone Murasakibary Według Aomine i Kise, pod względem zdolności, Murasakibara spełnia wymogi, aby wejść w Zone, ale niestety nigdy nie będzie w stanie, ponieważ nie ma podstawowej, najbardziej potrzebnej rzeczy - miłości do koszykówki. Jednak mylili się, Murasakibara wszedł w Zone w ciągu ostatnich 20 sekund w meczu z Seirin, w Pucharze Zimowym.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 167, strona 19 Nie wyjaśniono tego bezpośrednio, jednak dano do zrozumienia, że Murasakibara kocha koszykówkę. Aomine dwukrotnie potwierdza wymóg tego stanu, Kuroko uważa, że dla Murasakibara'y jest niemożliwym nienawidzić koszykówki. Kolejną wskazówką jest jego frustracja wobec przegranej, po której stwierdza, że porzuca koszykówkę i nie mogąc powstrzymać łez. Relacje Tetsuya Kuroko Seijūrō Akashi Akashi jest członkiem Pokolenia Cudów, którego Murasakibara Atsushi szanuje najbardziej. Akashi był jedynym z niewielu ludzi, których polecenia Atsushi chętnie spełniał. Jednakże Murasakibara był powodem ujawnienia się drugiej osobowości Akashiego podczas meczu 1vs1 gdzie Akashi z początku przegrywał 4-0. Wtedy właśnie na skraju przegranej ujawnił swoją władczą i sadystyczną stronę. Od tamtej pory Atsushi zawsze słuchał rozkazów Akashiego. Dlatego gdy Akashi powiedział, żeby nie grał w meczu to ten w nim nie zagrał. Teppei Kiyoshi Tatsuya Himuro Cytaty Ciekawostki thumb|right|200px|[[KSIĄŻKA POSTACI, "Co gdyby Murasakibara był '''cukiernikiem'!?"]] *W drugim sondażu popularności zajął 8. miejsce z 573 głosami. *Kanji 紫 ''Murasaki oznacza purpurowy (ma purpurowe włosy i oczy), a bara to róża. *Ma w zwyczaju skracanie nazwisk i dodawanie przyrostka chin, np. Kuro-chin, Mido-chin , Mine-chin, Sa-chin, Aka-chin i Muro-chin. *Alternatywną pracą Murasakibary byłby cukiernik. Jego typ dziewczyny to taka, która jest wysoka, ale nie wyższa niż on. Jego motto to: "Słodycze są sprawiedliwością".KSIĄŻKA POSTACI *Murasakibara nienawidzi kruków, ponieważ wydają dziwne dźwięki. *Jak pokazano w nowelce -Replace-, Murasakibara i Kuroko zaskakująco dobrze się dogadywali podczas ich pierwszych dni w Teikō. Dopiero później poróżniły ich inne opinie na temat koszykówki, przez co Kuroko, jako członek PC, był osobą, z którą Murasakibara sprzeczał się najczęściej. Pomimo tego Kuroko stwierdził, że lubi Atsushiiego. *Murasakibara jest rekordzistą w Kuroko no Basuke, który ma na swoim koncie 100 punktów zdobytych w meczu. Może to być hołd dla gracza NBA Wilta Chamberlaina, jedynego gracza, który zdobył 100 punktów w jednym meczu NBA. *Murasakibara ma 3 starszych braci i 1 starszą siostrę. Odniesienia Nawigacja id:Atsushi Murasakibara es:Atsushi Murasakibara fr:Atsushi Murasakibara en:Atsushi Murasakibara ja:紫原敦 zh:紫原敦 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Pokolenie Cudów Kategoria:Liceum Yōsen Kategoria:Środkowi